


Scheingefecht

by ShatrisLerran



Series: Die Chroniken vom Wolf [4]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тактические упражнения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheingefecht

_Год 482 РК, Один_

\- Огонь!  
\- Огонь!  
Обе команды были отданы почти одновременно. Лазеры били прицельно, корабли взрывались один за другим. Флот Миттермайера стремительно наступал, но Ройенталь упорно блокировал атаку по всем флангам. Некоторое время казалось, что силы равны, но в какой-то момент Миттермайер увидел, что его тяжелые крейсера пробили небольшую брешь во флоте противника. Он не замедлил этим воспользоваться.  
\- Правому флангу отступить на три световые секунды! Перегруппироваться и атаковать левое крыло противника! На полной скорости!  
Красные треугольники флотов на экране двинулись вперед, разрушая синие прямо перед собой. Внезапно резервная часть противника, располагавшаяся позади центра, совершила плавный поворот под прикрытием основного флота, который в этот момент усилил огонь, и по плавной дуге вышла из основной плоскости боя, чтобы сверху обрушиться на слишком сильно выдвинувшиеся вперед части Миттермайера. Рискованный маневр, тем более что большая часть резервного флота прошла через основной, что требовало филигранной техники командования кораблями и принятия во внимания рисков столкновений. Он громко выругался, глядя на счетчик потерь. Они приближались к пятидесяти процентам, за которыми следовало отдать приказ об отступлении.  
\- Правый фланг, огонь вверх на двадцать градусов! И отступайте, сохраняя строй!..  
Раздался резкий сигнал, означавший, что потери достигли заданного критического уровня.  
... и одновременно такой же сигнал раздался со стороны противника.  
\- Бой окончен. Результат: ничья, - прозвучал металлический голос. Из-за пульта противника раздался смех. Трехмерная сфера тактического симулятора со схемой боя погасла и Миттермайер увидел довольное лицо друга.  
\- Я же говорил тебе, что твои кавалерийские наскоки при желании можно отбить с помощью резерва, - сказал Ройенталь. - Так что сегодня твоя очередь заказывать выпивку.  
\- Эй! Мы же закончили вничью! - возмутился Миттермайер, стараясь не обращать внимания на хихиканье зрителей.  
\- Да, но в споре-то выиграл я, - отозвался Ройенталь. - Потом отыграешься. Зато тебе повезет в любви.  
\- Можно подумать, тебе в любви не везет, - проворчал Миттермайер, вставая из-за пульта.  
\- Ну хорошо, сегодня мне не повезет, - сказал Ройенталь, направляясь к выходу. - Пошли, выпьем.


End file.
